Maraina vi Alloriel
Maraina vi Alloriel is the youngest Serebim daughter born to Seretique vi Alloriel and her husband Damien vi Alloriel and perhaps one of the most intelligent beings born in the Demon Kingdom. She was instrumental in bringing down her mother's misguided reign and would later help shape the future of mamonmekind. Beginnings Maraina was not conceived out of love alone. Her parents had been seeking a way to solve the DE issues and undertook an experiment that they dared not ask of any of their subjects. Namely, to experiment magically on a fetus in the womb to shield it from the influences of DE. This left Maraina with increased resistance to DE and magic, and her parents with a guilt complex. Like all Serebim, Maraina was influenced by those of mamonme under her mother's rule at the time of her birth. Notably she is suspected to have influences from: Grey Wolf, Thoth and Melissae, given her intellectual capabilities. Her personality draws from Bovitaurides and Ureonggaksi to some degree besides. Childhood Maraina grew up slightly sheltered, being very much loved by her slew of older sisters and doubly so by her parents. A curious child, she would drive attendants batty with her desire to know things, to understand them. Her sister Nauka was a kindred soul in that regard, though they had less contact due to Nauka's impoverished state. During her searches for reading materials she came across the Tome of the Dawning, the contents of which shocked her, but which she kept to herself for many years. She did make the mistake of letting her sister Marisaelle know that she wanted to become a teacher. Meeting with Clover Meadlowry Maraina met Clover Meadlowry when she visited the Citadel of Desires, bearing an official invitation for a conference held by Lady Eiraiha. Maraina spoke with the unusual Bovitauride priestess and resolved to help her convince Seretique of the importance of this conference. When Seretique ignored the good intentions and sought a confrontation at the conference, Maraina trailed along and brought what materials she could. The residual anger in Eiraiha after Seretique's departure nearly spelled doom for the young Serebim, until Clover vouched for her. During the conferences that followed, she had managed to convince a major leader in the Demon Kingdom military to attend, Tella Morguis. The Nameless War Maraina proved to be a valuable ally to Eiraiha's cause. Though she failed to sway Seretique towards a peaceful solution, she did help troops led by Alyssum to infiltrate the citadel through a secret passageway. Later, she and Tella Morguis would be instrumental in quelling mamonme riots that reached a boiling point at the time. The Renaissance During the Renaissance, Maraina continued to study for her own intellectual needs. She would oft help Clover with her duties as Matrika and thereby helped to shape that station. She became good friends with Ellie Meadlowry and to a degree the Munchkins and their cousin Nelfi. She worked harder though to mend the damaged relationships between her and her own family, going as far as to repeatedly refusing to become a cousin to the Saerti-clan children. The future Maraina vi Alloriel would succeed Clover Meadlowry as the second Matrika Beluaine and become one of the longest reigning ones. Her popularity was such that she was regularly begged not to retire. When she did though, she was the first Serebim to ascend to divinity. Personality Maraina is a bit shy, very intelligent and has a nurturing personality. Her vast intellect means that she enjoys learning and teaching as well. When needed, she can step up to the plate and handle almost anything. Her family is important to her, though they drive her up the wall sometimes as well. Maraina loves to wear glasses, though in her case they are all ornamental rather than functional. Thanks to her sisters and friends, she has had to obtain quite a large storage for her collection. Surprisingly, she has the least amount of difficulty in relating to other mamonme of all the Serebim. Though she would later find a man to her liking, she is noted for being less lustful (outwardly) than her sisters. Powers and abilities Maraina has most of the powers common to Serebim, but her skills include her intellect, her diplomatic skills, leadership skills and fashion sense in glasses. Besides which, she is resistant to DE in that she cannot be affected by lust spells and powers. Her resistance to magic is more double-edged as it protects her from the worst of its effects, but simulatiously prevents her from being healed through the same. During the Renaissance she discovered an affinity for Divine magic, proof to some that Succubi and Serebim were indeed descended from the Angels of Mercy. Trivia * Maraina will fidget with her glasses if she's annoyed by something someone says. * She owns one overall, a surprisingly utilitarian garment compared to most of her dresses. * She is capable of administering the Ultimate Cure for Grumpiness. One of her younger friends insisted that she learn. This would come in handy during her tenure as Matrika. Category:Mamonme Characters Category:Serebim Category:Matrika Beluaine